


When We Were Younger

by Dreamtea



Series: Ameripan Week 2016 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pokemon theme song, Songs, ameripan - Freeform, singer Alfred, very slight implications/references to dubcon/noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamtea/pseuds/Dreamtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of 7 for Ameripan Week<br/>Prompt: Road AU and Angst</p><p>Kiku has been living on the road ever since he was 16. He learned to live by with what he could alone until a blond, blue-eyed man named Alfred shows him a whole different side of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Were Younger

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I love traveling and roads a lot so this prompt was definitely made for me...I'm late again but somewhere in the states it's 11 PM so I'm going by that Time Zone.

If Kiku could taste the sun…he was damn sure it would be better than the sand in his mouth. He had no salvia in him to spit the sand out so it was just stuck there leaving an uncomfortable and scratching feeling that made him cough dryly. He was dehydrated, hungry, injured and small bits of sand was in his mouth.

How wonderful.

To add more insult to injury, it was hot like a usual summer day but it felt as if it was 10 degrees hotter. He was sure that he was probably going to die of dehydration of starvation didn’t get to him. And he didn’t know what to do other than just lie down because sitting up and walking around would hurt too much.

Everything was already taken from him so what was the point? His backpack that he had kept around for God knows how long which was full of all the things he had with him.

He didn't have anything but the clothes on his back and 77 cents and an old photo in his pocket because that bastard took his backpack. His notebook, money, stolen snacks, camera, photos, clothes, a book…gone. All of it was just taken as quickly as he was thrown off the moving vehicle. He cursed himself for being so careless.

The sun was beating down on him and didn’t seem like it was ready to stop. He could tell by the position that it was only close to noon which he assumed he’d probably be dead by the 3rd noon if no one approached him.

A car drove by, completely ignoring him.

Yeah, definitely 3rd noon. He was going to die beside where he loved so it shouldn’t be that bad of a death. Those born on the road, die for the road…that was a quote right?

There was nothing else he could but close his eyes and hope his death would be a quick one.

 

He must've drifted off because when he woke up, the sun wasn't bothering him. He knew it wasn't night because he could still see the bright blue sky but it felt more like a shadow blocking the sun...

He saw a pair of bright blue eyes staring at him.

The first reaction he had was to try and kick what 16 years’ worth of karate taught him but he didn't have the strength to. He couldn't even speak but not like he would've used his tongue to speak. He instead kept a calm expression like he learned quickly to do so many years ago when things didn't turn out as planned. If the man was going to harm him and murder him, he might as well not give the satisfaction of tears and begging and screaming.

"You alright, dude? I saw you passed out on the side of the ride and I came to help!" The blond haired man gave a smile at him that could've passed off for a smile superheroes give.

The man didn't seem like he wanted to take advantage of him or anything like that. But still, the last time he gave trust to someone he landed in the predicament he was in now.

“No,” It was the first time he spoke since that morning. His voice came off harsh and hoarse, “I have nothing…so just leave me…”

“If you have nothing, then I’d be glad to give you something. You want some water?”

Kiku looked at his eyes again. They were eyes that showed innocence and wonder…but behind it, he seemed to be carrying his own set of secrets. Could he trust a stranger giving him water? …he had nothing left to lose, “Okay.”

“I’ll be right back then, stay here.” The man stood up and walked to his car. Kiku would’ve thought he left him if he didn’t hear the footsteps. He knelt down beside him, “Can you sit up?”

He nodded and managed to sit up with the man’s help. He handed Kiku the bottle of water. It didn’t look like it had been tampered with at all and he took a small sip of water to spit to the ground. He felt the sand from his mouth wash away with the water. He did it at least twice before beginning to actually drink the water in long gulps as if he never drank water in days. He finished drinking the water soon enough. He handed the empty water bottle to him, “Thank you...”

The blond haired man smiled, “It’s no problem. Do you need a ride?”

Kiku almost flinched at those words. He almost wanted to run off from him and just keep going…but he knew he wouldn’t reach a few feet if he tried. He could only avert his eyes, “…I have nowhere to go.”

The man seemed to take the words by surprise. He then laughed, “Well you’re in luck because I have nowhere to go too…well kinda, sorta, long story. But I don’t mind a companion.”

He had to stare at him, “Are you actually serious?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Why are you letting a stranger into your car. You don’t even know my first name. I could murder you in your sleep.”

“Well, would you?”

“Only if you touch me.”

“Fair enough. I’ll just have to avoid that.” The man chuckled, seeming unfazed by his threat.

Is he this dense or this naïve?

The man offered his hand, “Need help getting up?”

He shook his head, “No, I can handle it.” He tried to get up only for him to slightly stumble when he put weight on his left ankle.

“You alright, man?”

“Yes,” he gritted through his teeth, feeling the pain become much worse than the bruises he had all over him. He tried walking but the pain was too much and he would’ve stumbled if the man didn’t catch him.

“Where does it hurt?”

“…Ankle.” He managed to say.

“I’m not a doctor but I don’t mind checking it out.”

“Fine.” He gave short responses as he tried to lean into more so he didn’t have to put too much weight on his ankle.

“Let’s just get into my car.”

The man helped him to his car where he opened the back door seat and helped him sit down. He checked his ankle, finding it purple and bruised. He almost paled, “Christ…how did you do this to yourself?”

“…Long story.”

“Time is all we have,” He replied as he gingerly touched which received a hiss from Kiku, “…sorry. I have a first aid kit in the back trunk that I’ll get.”

The man left and came back with a first aid kit. He did what he could do, apologizing for every time it hurt him until he bandaged up his ankle, “I think you have a sprained ankle but I don’t mind taking you to a hospital.”

“No, it's fine,” He resented hospitals and God forbid he let doctors go anywhere near him.

“Well, now that it’s all done and taken care of; do you want to come with me?”

“Where?”

“Well,…it’s also a long story but to make it short my brother needs a car and I need an RV so we’re planning to trade vehicles. He lives in Canada so I’m going to meet him there.”

“And how long is that?”

He thought for a moment, “Well…we’re in Arizona now…so I’d say about a day not counting rest stops and sleeping.”

Kiku looked away. He'd be spending a day with a stranger...He didn’t have much of a choice because of his ankle, “I don’t have anything to repay you back with…”

“That’s fine. I just want a companion on the trip. It gets kinda boring singing songs alone.”

 

And now he was sitting in the passenger seat of a guy’s car with his ankle slightly elevated by a bag. His passenger seat was put as far as it could so it provided room for his ankle, “I don’t think I got your name.”

“Ah, you didn’t? I’m really awkward at introductions. Well, my name is Alfred F. Jones but you can call me Al.”

“My name is Kiku Honda. Thank you again for your hospitality. I don’t know how to thank you enough.”

“Nice to meet ya, Kiku. And no problem.” Alfred smiled as he began to play a song from one of the many CDs he had. It was a custom made CD with 'ROAD TRIP lll' scrawled on the front. 

“Do you always pick up strangers?”

He shrugged, “Sometimes. There were a few nice ones and then there was this girl who only wanted me for sex but let’s not go into that. But never for this long that’s for sure.”

“I see…” he replied, “Then I hope I won't be too much trouble." 

 "Nah you won't," Alfred thought for a moment, "By the way how old are you?" 

"Twenty. You?"

"Just turned 19 a month ago." 

"So I'm older than you."  

"By a year...I thought you were like 18 or my age."  

"Same. But not that it matters."

"Nah," he replied, "Anyway, are you hungry?" 

 

"Sorry, it only has one bed." 

"That's fine," Kiku replied. He had been through worse. Much worse. 

The motel was much better than sleeping on the floor. The bed felt comfortable and warm as he let himself relax more. He couldn't remember the last time he slept in a bed. Let alone sleeping with someone. They kept a reasonable distance. 

"...wanna talk?" 

"Okay," he wasn't used to talking long but he decided to humor Alfred.

"Alright...do you like to read?"

"Yes. I like manga more sometimes." He hadn't read manga in a while other than the ones in the libraries. 

"Same. Where are you from?"

"Japan. You?"

"America. Can you speak any languages besides English?"

"Japanese and Mandarin Chinese. You?"

"French and a bit of Navajo. Did you ever have a job?"

"I worked at a bookstore."

"I'm a freelance singer." 

"That's actually pretty cool. Can you play any instruments?" 

"Only guitar and a little bit of piano."

The two ended up talking half the night. Over anything that popped into their heads, games, movies, anything. 

For the first time in a long time, Kiku actually had a full conversation with someone.

 

The two were on the road again, the windows down with the wind blowing in their faces and hair. Music was softly playing in the background, making Kiku feel relaxed. 

The music had stopped and changed to something else. Something familiar.

Alfred chuckled, "I'm sorry; a road trip's not a road trip without a Pokemon theme song playing."

 _"I wanna be the very best..."_ Alfred quietly hummed along. 

If you can't beat them, join them, _"Like no one ever was..."_

Alfred seemed surprised that he actually joined in. But still joined in, "To _catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause."  
_

If anyone had seen them, they would've thought they were longtime best friends having fun but it was a lie. They only knew each other for a day and yet they were laughing and singing along to the Pokémon theme song. Their once quiet and shy voices had escalated to loud ones, especially with the chorus. 

For the first time, Kiku laughed until his sides hurt from laughing too long. 

Alfred had decided then that he loved Kiku's laugh. He seemed so much free when he laughed and he was glad to possibly be one of the few people to know him that way. 

 

"Let's just stop here." He pulled his car in front of a diner.

Kiku nodded and let Alfred help him out of the car. 

Once they were inside led to a table, he helped him sit down, “I’ll be right back. Stay here and order without me.”

The waiter came by and asked if he wanted anything to drink. He only asked for two cherry cokes, something he didn’t have for a long time. The waiter left and Kiku was left sitting there. He waited patiently for Alfred to come back but suddenly the lights softly dimmed. Applause was heard and he turned his attention to the stage.

Alfred of all people was there on the stage with a guitar in his hands along with two other people taking in bass and drums. He seemed to show nervousness but kept his body language relaxed. He sat on the stool propped up behind the microphone, “Hey everyone thanks for coming. How are you all doing tonight?”

More applause cheered.

“Alright, so this first song is dedicated to my travel companion, Kiku. Thanks buddy for an adventure.” Nobody knew who it was but Kiku swore all eyes turned on him.

Alfred gave a nod to the band players and began playing the guitar. Soon the drums joined in, creating a rather hopeful atmosphere. And then he began to sing, “ _I can’t show you where to go. I can’t give you what you need. The world has taken what could be protected. And even they will call you an outcast. But I will still be by your side…_ ”

 The more Alfred sang, the more captivated he was by his voice. His voice...it was nothing he had ever heard of in a long time. It actually felt like he enjoyed singing and gave the atmosphere a cheery vibe. He was so drawn to him that he didn't notice the waiter setting the soda down in front of him and then joining the other workers to listen to him.

He knew the song was for him. The lyrics, the melody...all for him. And why was he given such a beautiful song? He almost wanted to cry because it was the first time in a long time anyone ever gave him something like that. 

Eventually, the song ended and Kiku ordered two hamburgers off the menu. By the time the food arrived, Alfred had finished. 

Alfred bowed, "I just want to say thanks to these guys, Gilbert and Ludwig," He gestured the bassist and drummer, "For helping me out...and even coming here last minute. And thanks to all of you guys for being such a wonderful audience. Thank you and good night!" 

The audience cheered as they walked off stage before finally focusing on their food.

"So what'd you think?" Alfred walked up to Kiku with Gilbert and Ludwig behind him. 

"You did great. I really enjoyed it." Kiku smiled at him. And he truly meant it. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Alfred replied, "Oh and this is Gilbert and Ludwig. Gil's the oldest and we were high school friends and we used to be in a band together. Gilbert and Ludwig, this is Kiku. My travel partner." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you two," Kiku replied as he accepted the handshakes from the two. 

 "So you're the guy he dedicated that song to?" Gilbert pulled up a chair and flipped it so he could rest his arms on the back, "I can see why. You're pretty cute after all. And if this whole relationship with Al doesn't work out; you can always go-"

He was smacked in the head with Ludwig's drumsticks, "Brother, another time, please. Just drink your beer in peace." 

"Fine." Gilbert winked at Kiku, "But call me if you ever want me." He walked away to order a beer.

"...He didn't give me his phone number..." was all Kiku said. Admittedly, he was confused by his flirting. Not like he had a phone if he wanted to call him. (And he didn't.)

"That's just how he is. Don't mind him." Ludwig said with a sigh, "I swear it feels like I'm raising him more than he is with me." 

Kiku chuckled, "I know how it feels." He was brought back to memories of being a younger sibling...but he was alone now and his brother was gone anyway. 

"Well, mind if I sit here? I don't mind getting to know you." 

Kiku nodded. He admittedly felt a trust in Ludwig. 

Alfred pulled up another chair so he could sit next to Kiku, "sure, just pull up another chair and we can all talk. And you got me a hamburger and cherry coke? You really know me!" 

 

"...So tell me how long have you been singing?" Kiku asked.

They were in a motel room and were sitting in the same bed across from each other, each with their own can of soda. Kiku felt comfortable around him and enough to actually become curious. 

"...since I was five. Do you have any talents?" Alfred replied. 

"Photography. Do you have any family?"

"Yeah. My brother Matthew and my dads." 

"You have two dads?" 

"Yeah. One's British and one's French. It has been entertaining to watch them over the years. What about you?"

"I had an older brother...but he died of an illness. And he was the only one I had, I was 15 and I didn't have anybody to turn to since we just moved to America...so I fled." He ended up telling more than he needed to. 

"I'm sorry for that...what was your brother's name?"

"Yao. We weren't blood-related. but he took me in when I was found abandoned in a forest when I was a child." 

"I know I'm gonna go personal,...but what happened the other day?"

Kiku only sighed, "You don't have to feel sympathy for me because that gets me nowhere. But I was walking when a truck driver offered me a ride. I accepted and he immediately wanted to do things with me so I punched him. He managed to steal my backpack and toss me out while the vehicle was moving. I must've been on that spot for a few hours until you showed up." He reached into his pocket and handed Alfred the only photo he had with him. A picture of him and his brother at some festival. 

Alfred still showed sympathy to him as he looked at the faded picture and then handed it back to him, "Oh God...I didn't even know that." He didn't know whether or not to ask the next question, "You don't have to answer but do they always try to do it with you?"

Kiku knew what he meant, "Not as far as that but a handjob or blowjob. I've met nicer ones." The nicer ones, at least, had consideration, to ask even if all they wanted was something out of him. 

"That's still wrong."

"I don't have much money on me. And car trips aren't free." Maybe his mind was already somewhere else but he had learned to think that it was okay to do it. People wouldn't do things just out of being good and he had to pay back...he wondered if Alfred was the same. He half expected for Alfred to ask to be paid back. 

Alfred had thought for a few moments, "...but do you even want to do it?"

"Not really." Kiku replied honestly. 

 _Then don't. Stay with me._ Alfred didn't know what to say, "You don't deserve this." 

"What do you mean?"

"You don't deserve being treated like shit," Alfred replied, "You deserve so much more than you think. You're a really great guy and no guy should ever do that to you. And I don't care if it's because of payment or whatever; you don't deserve it. You deserve the world and more than that."

Kiku blinked a few times. He was almost ready to cry again for the second time and he did this time. Nobody had ever complimented him or shown him so much kindness like Alfred did. It felt almost overwhelming.

Alfred set the two soda cans on the bedside table and hugged Kiku. Kiku felt the warm body heat from him and found it comforting. He couldn't remember the last time he was hugged out of love...maybe when he was 16? He didn't know how much he missed it...he missed hugging and loving and caring for someone. He snuggled closer to him as he cried, tears staining Alfred's T-shirt but Alfred didn't seem to mind.

For the first time in a long time, Kiku cried. Not out of sadness but out of the fact that he met someone who showed him so much kindness.

 

They had reached Canada in the morning. By then, a sad atmosphere had replaced the car when they knew car trip was over. No CD was played nor any word spoken. Kiku didn't know what he was going to do now...leaving was a reasonable thing to do, right?

But he had grown too attached to Alfred and his kindness. He certainly didn't want to go back... 

"...looks like we're here." Alfred slowly turned off the car ignition, "wait here for a sec."  

Now that Kiku was given the opportunity...should he leave? He realized he should. He was taking too much advantage of Alfred. He deserves someone better. So he stepped out the car door and began to walk or limp slightly away.

"wait where are you going?" Alfred's voice made him stop. 

Kiku turned around to give him a sad smile, "You wanted a travel companion and I think I did my job. Thank you for everything, Alfred. I'll never forget you." 

"What? No-" He quickly caught up to Kiku, "Where will you go?"

"I don't know. We'll see." 

"But do you really want to leave?"

Kiku thought about that question, "...but I have to. You don't need me and I'm just taking too much advantage of you." 

"I do need you." Alfred replied, "And you haven't done that at all...you have made me remember why I love traveling...because it's fun to see a whole new world with someone else. I loved every second with you...I love it more than you can imagine. And God knows that anyone who sings the Pokemon theme song with me is somebody that I want to be with."

Kiku laughed, "And I need you too...because you have made me happy these past two days...I can't thank you enough." 

"Then thank me by staying, please...we need each other...and we both know we're gonna regret it now if we walk away." He gently held Kiku's hand, "Please." 

 

They were now in the forest, sitting on the roof of the RV with a blanket wrapped around them. The night sky seemed infinite with the endless array of stars and that one single moon.

"So...this is going to be our lives from now on?" Kiku asked out loud. Admittedly it all felt like a dream. Like he would wake up and be back to the desert he was going to die in. 

Alfred smiled, "I wouldn't say that...I mean, until we really want to settle down and get married and start a family and stuff."

"A family...?" 

"Yeah. Oh shit, I don't think we're even in that stage where we should talk about that stuff." 

Kiku laughed, "No it's fine...and I'd like that." Adopting a child or two and spending the rest of his days with Alfred...that didn't seem so bad at all. 

"Me too," He sighed contently, "But we have a long way to go before we do that. There are places and states waiting for us." 

Kiku nodded, "Where's the next trip?"

"A few bars and diners called me so looks like we'll be heading to California, Washington, New York and Florida. We'll start with Washington and work our way down." 

Kiku smiled, "That actually sounds fun." 

"oh definitely. I can't wait to show you around New York, though. I grew up there." 

"I'll be looking forward to that." 

"Hey, maybe we could also visit where you grew up in as well!"

"Japan? That's quite far..." 

"Yep, and we'll just take a plane. The gigs pay well and I already have money on me so maybe we can visit in the spring?"

"Sounds like a plan." 

The two sat in a comfortable silence before Kiku spoke up, "Hey Alfred?" 

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind playing a song?" Kiku asked.

"No, not at all." Alfred's eyes seem to gleam when he spoke, "just let me get my guitar."

Alfred began singing to some other song Kiku hadn’t heard about. He leaned against his shoulder as Alfred sang, his voice almost drifting him to sleep. And for the first time in years, he knew he could sleep soundly and at peace.  
He would have to ask Alfred what song he sang in the morning. For now, he let the guitar strumming and voice become a silent way of telling him that he was safe and he could be happy. He leaned closer to him, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> 1st Song Alfred sings: Made up the lyrics myself…but I was listening to Stubborn Love by the Lumineers so chances are that the lyrics could fit in the tune.  
> 2nd song Alfred sings: Stolen Dance by Milky Way.
> 
> I was in a rush to get it done. I may be making an extended version of this. I have no idea if I will or not but most likely I’ll do it over the summer. I feel like this is a story that has a potential of being extended especially with Kiku and Alfred’s past. I’ll include a lot more detail, add more scenes and possibly change the ending.


End file.
